


third time's the charm

by polly_perks



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polly_perks/pseuds/polly_perks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Adaar regroup at Skyhold after the meeting with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> there are mentions of adaar/josephine, but i didn't think it important enough to tag

She imagined he would get cold, leaning against the stone with his bare shoulder like that. She also imagined, after the week he’d had, that he couldn’t be inclined to notice. Or care.

He turned to face her when he heard her approaching (it was very difficult not to). She intended to start with some witty comment to lift his spirits, but as soon as she saw him the only thing she could think to say was, “Are you all right?”

“No,” but she thought he saw him smile slightly, out the window, which was a start.

“All that bad blood over who you sleep with. It’s…”

He chuckled, deep and bitter, but at least it was a laugh. “The Imperium is truly...something else. Whether that be for better or worse, well. I suppose that depends upon your perspective.”

“Hmm.” She nodded. “Still though, I wonder...does this make us similar, or different?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Well, after all…” she leaned in conspiratorially, even though it was evening and the library was empty, “I prefer the company of women, myself.”

He stared at her a moment. “You…? Ah. I see.”

“That’s it?”

“Would you like me to play the trumpet and announce it to the whole castle?”

She laughed at that, and although he didn’t, he did smile again. “No, you shouldn’t go to the effort. I’m sure half of them know already anyways.”

“Oh dear. This sounds like something terribly embarrassing which is why, of course, I must hear it.”

“I just can’t believe you haven’t already.” She sighed and leaned against the window across from him. “The gazebo in the garden isn’t exactly the most...private place in Skyhold.” She turned towards the window and lowered her voice, cursing her pale skin for showing her blush so easily. “That neither I nor Lady Montilyet noticed before anyone saw us was, well...unfortunate.”

“So the rumors _were_ true.”

“And I can’t even say you heard it here first.”

“The blame for that, my dear, falls solely upon you.”

She sighed, and watched him watch the sky darken for a few more moments. “Honestly though, I do hope you realize you’re among friends here.” She laid a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. “Feel free to count me as one of them.”

He smiled again, fully, and directly at her as he said, “Ah, but you see, I already do.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dorian's personal quest actually glitched out for me, but i know how it goes and i'm still a little disappointed there's no option to tell him you're gay too if you're playing as a woman. it may not be relevant to romancing him or anything, but i'd still like him to know he's not alone.


End file.
